Maksim Chmerkovskiy
| died= | hometown= Odessa, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union | partner= 2: Tia Carrere (6th) 3: Willa Ford (7th) 4: Laila Ali (3rd) 5: Melanie Brown (2nd) 7: Misty May-Treanor (10th) 8: Denise Richards (12th) 9 Debi Mazar (12th) 10: Erin Andrews (3rd) 11: Brandy Norwood (4th) 12: Kirstie Alley (2nd) 13: Hope Solo (4th) 14: Melissa Gilbert (5th) All-Stars: Kirstie Alley (7th) 18: Meryl Davis (Current) }} is a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com "The Bad Boy of the Ballroom" joined the show in Season 2, competing with partner Tia Carrere. We fell for Maks instantly. Known for his bold moves and even bolder mouth, he's the one we love to hate and hate to love. Maks has come close to getting that shiny disco ball four times. He made it to the finals with boxing champ Laila Ali in Season 4, finished in second place in Season 5 with Mel B, in season 10 a close third with Erin Andrews and ended in second place with Kirstie Alley in season 12. So close! Can he and Kirstie turn that second place into first place for the All-Stars Season? Ladies love to look at Maks. "I know my assets so I don't have a problem opening my shirt," the dancer says. "I notice women looking at my chest all the time. If you want to look at my chest, go ahead." Don't mind if we do! Maks is a big part of the DWTS family. He toured in the national production and is part of the DWTS: Cardio Dance DVD. He starred on ABC's sports competition show The Superstars and played himself in an episode of All My Children. Outside of DWTS, Maks choreographed for famed director Franco Dragone's Le Reve, and performed in the Broadway show Burn the Floor. Currently a board member for the non-profit organization DanceTeamUSA, Maks is dedicated to inspiring American kids to get involved in DanceSport. He started the Rising Stars Dance Academy, which is the premier youth ballroom dance school in the United States. He also organizes performances all over the world through his company Maksim Chmerkovskiy Productions. ACHIEVEMENTS: • 2005 Yankee Classic Professional Latin Champion • 2004 Manhattan Dancesport Professional Latin Champion • 2003 Ohio Star Ball Latin Champion • Ranked 2nd in the US Dancing with the Stars 2 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 3 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 4 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 5 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 7 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 8 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 9 Scores 1Score given by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Performances Dancing with the Stars 10 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 11 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 12 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 13 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 14 Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 15 Scores 1Score given by guest judge Paula Abdul. Performances Dancing with the Stars 18 Scores 1Score given by guest judge Robin Roberts. 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Meryl Davis did not perform with Chmerkovskiy and instead performed with Valentin Chmerkovskiy. 3Score given by guest judge Julianne Hough. 4Score given by guest judge Donny Osmond. 5Score given by guest judge Redfoo. 6Score given by guest judge Ricky Martin. 7Score given by guest judge Abby Lee Miller. Performances Trivia *Maksim is the older brother of fellow professional dancer Valentin Chmerkovskiy.